


Hot Nights

by writingaboutniall



Series: One Shot Collection [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Takes place in April 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingaboutniall/pseuds/writingaboutniall
Summary: April, 2014. The night in Peru is too hot for Niall, until it isn't anymore





	Hot Nights

It is a hot night, humid, almost too much for Niall to bear. The thing is, he loves the heat, loves the feeling of the sun on his skin and he spends as much time as he can outside, on days like this, when they’re in countries like these.

But in the night, it gets too much for Niall, when he’s in bed and the sweat is still dripping from his forehead, the skin of his back sticking to the mattress when the heat clouds his mind and his skin feels too tight.

The temperature doesn’t go down, here in Peru. It says warm, hot, there’s no cold breeze that can slip through his opened balcony doors and into his room, because there’s no wind. He contemplates if he should take a cold shower, but he knows it won’t help much either, will probably only make him feel hotter.

He twists and turns in his bed and groans loudly, is about to throw a little fit in annoyance when he hears a knock on his door. Harry.

He lets himself in, strips down to his briefs and climbs in bed with Niall. And Niall sighs happily at the warm breeze from Harry’s movements that hits his face, because even if it’s a warm breeze, it's still at least a bit of breeze.

“You okay, baby?” Harry asks immediately as he lets the front of his body sink into the mattress, propping himself up on his elbows so he can look at Niall. “You seem a bit flustered.”

“It’s so hot, Haz,” Niall whines as he wipes his hand over his face once again to get rid of the sweat that has gathered there.

Harry smiles at him, a fond smile filled with adoration. He knows how Niall gets. “Have you tried the air-conditioning?

Niall lets out a heavy sigh as he looks up at Harry, who’s giving him the most sincere and loving look. “Doesn’t work,” he huffs out.

“We can go to my room? It seemed to work there, this morning.” Harry offers as he brushes the sweat-stained hair out of Niall’s face.

Niall gives a sharp nod as he closes his eyes, moving into the hand that’s in his hair, enjoying Harry’s touch.

“Okay, baby. Let’s get you up then.” Harry leans in to leave a soft kiss on the tip of Niall’s nose before he pushes himself up from the bed only to gently tug Niall up as well, moving him up from the bed even though he’s grunting and whining and complaining.

Harry just grins and chuckles and ignores Niall’s whines completely even though Niall knows he’s being unreasonable, knows that Harry is being incredibly sweet to him.

Harry opens the door and quickly looks around to see if there’s nobody in the hallway, and then pushes Niall out of the door, his chest plastered against Niall’s back, his arm sliding around his waist as his other hand intertwines with Niall’s own fingers, he gently guides him towards his own room.

His hand leaves Niall’s middle when they reach Harry’s door to push it open for Niall, guiding him to the bed where Niall lets himself fall into the softness of the bed. He looks over to see why Harry isn’t following him and sees he’s fumbling with the buttons of the air conditioner. And soon, a soft, cold breeze fills the room.

“Ah, this is why I love you, Haz,” Niall sighs out happily as he reaches out to Harry, making grabby hands. But Harry’s not walking towards Niall’s spread arms just yet, he disappears into the bathroom first before he comes back with two glasses of water.

“Drink up, babe. Let’s get you cooled down first before I give you a cuddle.” Niall takes the glass from Harry’s hands and gulps it down even before Harry has made it onto the bed.

Harry chuckles softly and switches his glass for the empty one in Niall’s hand before disappearing once again into the bathroom to refill the empty glass.

Niall sighs happily as he takes small sips from the new glass in his hand, taking it a bit more slowly this time. He gives Harry a grateful smile once he joins Niall on the bed. “Thanks, Haz. You’re an angel.”

Harry just smiles and shrugs before he lies down, propping up on his side while he holds his head up with one arm. “What did you do today, babe?”

“Just chilled around the pool with Lou,” he tells Harry. “Then Lou disappeared with Zayn so I stayed around by myself, did some swimming, did some tanning.”

Harry laughs and softly caresses his cheek. “I can tell, babe. You’re a bit red. Should be more careful next time,” Harry tuts.

“Well, you weren’t around to help me with that, were you,” Niall teases back. He knows he should’ve applied the sunscreen more often, but it’s just so much better if Harry’s there to do it for him.

“What have you been up to with Liam, then?”

Harry laughs softly, closes his eyes for a second. “It was great, Ni. We went to the Machu Picchu, it was amazing. Nothing like I’ve ever seen before.” He smiles, looks up at Niall with big, sincere eyes, a sparkling gloss over them. He looks really happy, Niall thinks as a warm bubbly feeling appears in his tummy. Glad to see his boyfriend this glowy and bubbly and gleeful.

“I wish you could’ve been there, Ni. Even though I understand you couldn’t. I wish you could’ve seen it.” Harry’s voice has gone soft, a bit sad but there’s still a smile on his face.

And Harry is right, is the thing. Niall had wanted to go so bad, would have loved to go too, to experience it with the person he loves the most. But he hadn’t dared, doesn’t want to go out into the craziness of the fans. Hasn’t been able to go out for a while now, in whatever place they are.

He must be frowning, because Harry’s thumb appears between his eyebrows, softly massaging the skin to push away the tension. “It was almost as pretty as you are,” Harry says with a cheeky smile, his tongue poking from between his teeth.

Niall huffs out a laugh but his skin flushes nonetheless. “Don’t be silly,” he giggles.

“Am not,” Harry laughs before he sits up, gulps his drink down and pushes off the bed. “I was planning on a shower, though, am a bit dirty from the day. Care to join?” He asks as he wiggles his eyebrow. “It’s getting cooler in the room now so once we’ll be done it’s gonna be loads better in here, Ni. Promise.”

Niall shrugs and lets himself be pulled from the bed by Harry once again. He’s sure Harry is right, and a shower does sound good. His skin is all sticky and he’s sure he’s a bit smelly, so a shower might not be bad at all.

He follows Harry into the shower and waits as Harry turns on the water, his hand under the stream to get it to the right temperature. Niall lets his eyes wander over Harry’s body, his lean figure, the defined muscles of his arms and stomach, his broad back, the meaty love handles that Niall loves so much, and his fleshy thighs. The butterfly on his stomach and the black ink decorated all over his arm. His soft brown locks curling at his neck and around his face. He looks good, handsome. His body is a bit shiny from the heat but it only makes him look better, hotter. His skin has a sun-kissed tan, and in this light, it almost makes him look golden.

His hands itch to touch, so he steps closer and runs his hand from the small of Harry’s back up to the little curls in his neck. Harry lets out a low grumble as Niall’s fingers tighten in his hair, making Niall smirk in satisfaction. He leans in and leaves a soft kiss on Harry’s shoulder before he rests his chin there to wait for the water to turn right.

“Okay, babe?” Harry says softly as a smile teases on his lips.

“You just look really good, Haz,” Niall says, voice low and dark.

Harry chuckles at that and moves to leave a soft kiss on Niall’s cheek. “Someone’s feeling better,” he hums.

The water is finally at the right temperature and Harry steps underneath the falling stream, circling his hand around Niall’s wrist to pull him with him. Niall gets pulled close to Harry’s chest, so they’re both under the water, their hair getting soaked and their bodies rinsing clean.

Niall slides his arms around Harry’s waist as he’s resting against his boyfriend. He leaves soft kisses on Harry’s bare skin, even though they’re getting washed away by the water.

Harry’s fingers run through Niall’s hair, getting every strand equally as wet so every inch of him cools down by the water. Niall lazily lets his eyes drop shut as Harry massages his head, falters a little as Harry reaches down for what Niall assumes is shampoo. And soon Harry’s hands are back in Niall’s hair, massaging his scalp while he thoroughly runs his fingers through it to wash every single bit.

“Alright, baby, time to wash it out.” Harry gently moves his head under the stream again, making sure the hair and shampoo stays out of his face. Harry’s fingers card through Niall’s hair to rinse out the soap, tugging on it gently every now and then.

A moan falls from Niall’s mouth at a particular tug, a harder tug, though still gentle, just how he likes it. He slowly flutters his eyes open and sees Harry’s looking at him with a teasing smirk. “Whoops,” he says as he gives Niall a wink.

Harry’s hands leave Niall’s hair all too soon and then Niall decides it’s Harry’s turn. He bows down and gets the soap, squirting some in his hand before he lets the bottle fall back at his feet. He rubs his hands together to get the soap nice and foamy before he lets his hands run over Harry’s chest. His soaped hands glide over Harry’s toned body, coating his skin with a thick layer of white foam.

He makes sure to pay extra attention to Harry’s chest, to his nipples, knowing it’s where Harry’s the most sensitive. Harry lets his head drop back and his mouth fall open as Niall thumbs over the round nub, and Niall moves on to his tummy with a pleased grin on his face.

From that moment on, Niall makes sure to pay attention to every inch of Harry’s body. His hands drag over Harry’s skin, fingertips wandering over the foam coated goodness as Niall sinks to his knees, kissing each part of Harry before his soaped hands follow to wash his kisses away.

The closer Niall moves up Harry’s thighs, the louder Harry’s breath seems to appear. Hard gasps and low mutters fall from his mouth as Niall feels a hand grabbing his hair. He can feel it in his stomach, the arousal building up, a sinful tension in his lower abdomen, and he can see he’s not the only one building up some tension.

His eyes wander over Harry’s hardening length and he leans in to leave a soft, open-mouthed kiss on the tip before he sinks his mouth down on the length of Harry’s cock, taking him in at once as a load moan falls from between Harry’s lips.

—

They fall back onto the bed, Niall on his back and Harry on top of him, both naked and still wet and hot from the shower. Niall arches his neck to give Harry better access as he’s attacking the sensitive skin with slow kisses. He’s already moaning, as he didn’t get anything in return yet after he gave Harry all the attention he deserved in the shower. 

 

A low whine falls from his lips as Harry sucks on his skin, he needs more of Harry, needs his mouth on other places, needs his strong fingers around him or, even better, inside him.

He moves his hips up against Harry’s leg, letting him know that he needs Harry’s attention on different places. Harry chuckles softly, the sound coming out as a low grumble before he leaves a last kiss on Niall’s neck, and then a quick peck on his lips.

“Look who’s gotten some more life into him again,” Harry mutters against his lips as his hand wraps around Niall’s length, tugging it achingly slow.

“C’mon. Haz, I need more,” is the only thing Niall gets out and Harry chuckles again before he moves down on the bed, his hand still loosely wrapped around Niall. His other hand slides from his thigh up his knee, pushing his legs open, wider, so Harry fits between them.

The hand around his length tightens a little as Harry’s mouth leaves soft kisses on his thigh, leaving a slow trail up his skin until Niall can’t do much but squirm around in anticipation.

Then Harry’s mouth and hand are gone, and Niall lets out a whine at the loss and opens his eyes to see what’s going to happen, only to find Harry next to the bed, going through his bag until he holds up a bottle of lube and a condom as a silly smile appears on his face. “Got it!”

He drops back down on the bed, between Niall’s legs and presses a kiss onto Niall’s lips, softly stroking his hair out of his face. “Sorry, babe,” he says as his hands trail over Niall’s body before one hand circles around Niall’s length again, stroking it at a steady pace.

Niall throws his arms over his eyes and squeezes them shut as his mouth falls open in pleasure. Harry always seems to know exactly what he needs, exactly how he likes it. He can barely contain himself from trusting up into Harry’s first and then, all too soon, Harry’s hand disappears again.

He hears the bottle uncap and then faint sound of the squirt of liquid onto Harry’s fingers, he moves his arm away from his eyes and watches Harry as he’s slicking up his fingers.

He looks up at Niall when he’s finished, giving him a wicked smile as he notices Niall’s looking at him. “Ready, babe?” He asks softly, and Niall nods because yes, he’s more than ready and he needs Harry to hurry up already.

Harry pushes his legs further apart and then, a finger is circling around his rim, the hotness and coldness of it all hits Niall all over and he lets out a low groan, his body flushing red under Harry’s touch.

Harry smirks dowaton him as he slowly pushes in, watching Niall closely to see if he’s ready for more, and he is, so Niall just nods and smiles and begs. “C’mon, Haz. More,” he murmurs as he reaches out to Harry, pulling their bodies flushed against each other as much as he can with Harry’s finger inside him, and he smacks his lips on Harry’s, pushing Harry’s mouth open so he can taste Harry and lick into his mouth.

Harry’s finger pushes and stretches him and soon, he adds another one, scissoring his fingers as he works them in and out of Niall. All the while Niall’s squirming, wriggling and begging under Harry’s gaze.

The worry about the heat has completely gone from Niall’s mind as another type of hotness washes over him, the good type of hot, the good kind of sweat, the best state of a clouded mind. He only feels Harry and his fingers inside him, the slow tug of his hand around his length and the deep breaths that fall onto Niall’s skin, he hears the sweet praises falling from Harry’s lips, the encouragements and compliments that make Niall feel giddy but also even more aroused. His nose is filled with the scent of Harry, the smell of freshly showered hair and the faint musk of Harry’s sweat. His eyes are closed tightly, his vision black and sparkly, completely trusting Harry as he takes care of him.

Harry adds another finger and fucks them inside Niall until it’s too much. “Please, Haz,” he pants out. “I’m ready, c’mon.”

Harry leans down to give a sweet kiss on Niall’s lips while he pulls out his fingers. Niall whines at the loss but he knows what’s coming next will be even better so he smiles at Harry as he waits in anticipation.

Harry slides the condom on him and slicks up his hard length before he raises his eyebrow at Niall, asking him if he’s ready. “Haz, please,” Niall whines as he tugs Harry down.

Harry chuckles and kisses Niall. He lines up his cock and slowly pushes in, waiting for Niall to adjust before he moves further and further until he completely sinks inside Niall.

Niall moans loudly when Harry finally starts to move, his hand comes up to grab at Harry’s hair, holding onto it tightly as Harry fucks into him. First soft and slow, so Niall can adjust but then hard and steady, hitting that spot over and over and over until Niall’s stomach tightness and knots, a stream of “Harry, Harry, Harry,” falling from his lips.

And again, Harry knows exactly what Niall needs. His hand comes between their bodies to wrap around Niall’s leaking length, bringing him closer and closer until he can’t hold back anymore.

He cries out Harry’s name as he falls apart beneath Harry’s touch, and Harry follows closely, burying his head in Niall’s neck as he bites down to muffle his groans.

They calm their breaths for a moment and then Harry pulls out, leaving Niall feeling open and empty. He ties up the condom and walks into the bathroom and comes back with a towel to clean up Niall’s skin before he tosses it into a corner of the room and joins Niall back on the bed.

Niall’s arms wrap around Harry’s broad shoulders, stroking the burning hot skin while he softly runs his hand through Harry’s hair as Harry lays on his chest. They lay like that for a while, both puffing out breaths as they come down again.

“Thanks, Haz,” Niall mutters softly against Harry’s ear before he pushes a kiss on the skin. “Thanks for taking care of me.”

Harry chuckles into Niall’s neck, the breaths washing over his skin. “My pleasure, babe.”

Niall laughs but pulls Harry’s face from his neck, making him look Niall in the eyes. “No, Haz. I mean for everything, for getting me out of my room and giving me water, getting me and my head to cool down. You always know exactly what I need, Haz. So, thanks, for that.” He says as sincere as he can, hoping Harry understands what he’s trying to say.

And of course, he does, he presses his lips on Niall’s only to break apart again. “Always here for you, babe,” he mumbles against Niall’s lips and leaves a quick peck before he continues. “I’ll always take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm @wantniallie on tumblr!


End file.
